The Hopeful
by akaitenshi17
Summary: Erza and Jellal fell in love, things happened and they went separate ways. will fate bring them back together? summary sucks. sorry X0


**Pairing:** Erza and Jellal

**Rate:** T

**Title**: The Hopeful

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fairy tail. if I did, gray and natsu would be together and juvia would not exist.

_This is for my friend. This is her shipment. I hope you like it love~! Enjoy~_

* * *

_**Some people hold onto a love from the past. These people are often called the hopeful ones. Always hoping that the love they have will become true and they will be with the one that they love. Some people say that holding onto love from the past can cause a lot of pain for your future. They can be right sometimes. For this happened to someone who people thought it never would, Erza Scarlet.**_

When she was younger, she met a boy named Jellal and they went through many hardships together. One day he went insane and turned evil. He started using evil magic and Erza used her newly found magic and tried to save him but it didn't fair too well. She ended up leaving and starting anew somewhere else. That's when she found Fairy Tail. They welcomed her with open arms and she was fine. Not like she wanted to be but she was doing okay. She would have dreams about what all she went through. And even after about 10 years, she still loved Jellal. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, that one day, they could be together again and be happy.

Jellal, on a different note, had went through a lot more after Erza left. He got a sleep magic casted on him and he fell into a comatose state for a very long time. While he was in this state, the evil aura that had consumed him left. It needed to find another host, seeing as it's current one couldn't do a thing. Once the aura had left him, he awakened and the first thing that came to mind was Erza. And he remembered how he loved her. He wanted to see her an apologize for everything. He knew it wouldn't make up for much but he had to try and he wanted to make things right. Even if that meant she never loved him back.

**_Fate can be cruel sometimes. Many people have experienced this cruelty. These two people being part of the few. Will Fate bring them together forever or will it keep them apart?_**

Erza kept hoping that maybe one day, she would meet him again. She knew a lot would take time to get used to. And the matters of what happened before. She was told by many people in Fairy Tail that she need to forget and move on. However, her heart told her otherwise. And she followed it.

One fateful day, she picked a mission to go on, something easy and quick to distract her. This day was indeed very fateful. She came to a forest edge to rest and that's when they came. As soon as she felt his presence, she looked up and their eyes locked.

"J-Jellal?"

"E-Erza?"

Jellal and Erza met under an oak tree. Time stood still for what seemed like an eternity. The only thing that still seemed to be in motion, was the wind. It picked up and swirled around them, making the leaves dance. Soon tears began to build up in Erza's eyes. Jellal broke the time frozen moment by moving toward her, making her back up in to the tree. "Erza...I know this doesn't make up for much of anything I've done, if it makes up even the slightest thing, but I'm truly sorry. I'm free of the cursed magic and I...I came back to find you. I got word that you were around here...so I came..."

"J-Jellal...I...I...I've...I've always wanted, well hoped that...one day...we would meet again... But how do I know that this isn't one of your many tricks?!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Believe me. That's all I can say. I really have changed. I'm no longer in the effects of the evil magic that took me over years ago. I only came back to try and get a second chance with you...but...if you don't want to...then I can't force you and I won't...but I...I love you Erza..."

"O-oh, Jellal..." Erza gasped. To think that he's here confessing to her. It was like a dream. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. She couldn't tell for sure. It just seemed too good to be true. But she wasn't going to allow this moment it waste. She didn't want to lose him again...it would only hurt more. She walked up to him an three her arms around him. He was a bit taken back by this but soon hugged her back. She was still crying and buried her face in his chest. She pulled back an looked him in the eyes. "Do you really? Love me that is."

"Yes. I went under a sleep magic and the evil was drown out of me. Upon waking, you can to mind and how much I loved you. Still love you. That's why I came to find you."

"Jellal! You Baka! I still love you too!" She hugged him again but this time, tighter and more lovingly. He did the same.

"Like I said before, saying sorry doesn't count for much but I'm willing to try and make everything up to you."

"I know It will take awhile but I'm willing to do it too."

"So you're giving me a chance?"

"Yes. And will you come back to Fairy Tail with me?"

"Yes. If that's what you want." And she leaned up to him and they kissed. It was a sweet and short kiss that meant everything in the world. After they pulled away, he wiped her tears away and they walked out and heading to Fairy Tail.

When they got back to the guild, everyone was surprised. Some a little hesitant. But eventually they warmed up and welcomed him. The road was tough for them but they managed to get through it all with each other.

**_Those Hopeful Ones, can find love. If Fate wishes for them to do so. In this case, the painful future was so painful. Looks like those who told her that she would be better off alone or moving on, were wrong._**

* * *

_Wow. So this took a completely different route than what I thought it would. I imagined it being sweet and fluffy. That's not at all what I have here. __***drops head in shame***__ I'm sorry. I'm such a terrible writer. *__**sits gloomily in corner, head between knees**__*_


End file.
